Beating Hearts
by aza7-aza207
Summary: This is a DxD Danny Phantom fan fiction. DxD means Dani x Danny. Danny and Sam have broken up and when a certain clone comes back things get interesting. I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did however, I'd make sure that it's continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **If you are wondering why the story is rated M it's because I'm planning on actually getting there, but don't expect anything from the begging.

And this is also my first story.

**Chapter One**

It has been almost a whole year after the Disasteroid event.  
It was the last five days of summer break before it was time to put on the bags again.

It was still early in the morning and Danny was bored out of his mind.

His parents have taken Jazz to a convention in a distant town and he was left alone in the house. Not only that but also his friends weren't in town. Tucker had some sort of business to take care of and Sam was visiting distant relatives.

They were all coming back in a few days but until then Danny was left all alone.

After the Disasteroid event Danny had quite the hard time.

There were reporters everywhere. Danny had barely managed to avoid them for half a year. Luckily they had given him the summer to himself.  
But that wasn't Danny's biggest problem. With all that racket going around him his life became a nightmare. Not too long ago Sam has broken up with him after realizing that they didn't have a future together. But they had decided to stay friends.

Danny was lying on the couch watching TV.  
" I'm booooored! "sighted Danny.

He took out his mobile and dialed Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tuck."

"Oh, hi Danny what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just calling to ask you when you were coming back."

"I still have some work but I'll be coming back in three days. Two days before school starts. But beside that how are you doing um… you know after…"

"If you're talking about what I think you are, I got over it."

"Ok dude, look I have to go now but we'll see each other soon k?"

"Ok man, bye."

Said Danny as he closed his phone and went back to slacking.

In the mean time a certain clone was returning to Amity Park.

It was Dani. She has already seen half of the world and was now returning to the only place that she could call home.

"Finally!" said Dani in a big sigh.

Since the begging she wasn't the perfect clone she has grown rapidly trough out the following half year and was now the same age Danny was.

Her hair has gotten a bit longer and she was still shorter than Danny with a few inches.

She has gotten rid of the hat and she basically had the same outfit, a bigger size one.

The reason she has come back was so that she could be with her other half.

She has had a crush on Danny from the start, but now that she was bigger she could actually try to pursue her loved one.

**Ok, now I tried fixing my "errors" I think I eliminated at least 50% of them.**

**There are probably some left so if you would be so kind to point them out it would be very helpful.**

**I'm planning on making a lot more chapters with more content in them.**

**I've planned the whole story and if you are interested in DxD you should continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **the last time I forgot to mention something important that probably everybody knows – that I don't own any of the characters they are all glorious creations of Butch Hartman. The story though is mine.

**Chapter 2**

Dani turned to her human form grabbed her rucksack and walked in Amity Park. She immediately headed to Danny's house.

*_Nothing has changed_* Dani thought to herself while looking around.

When Dani reached her destination she stopped in front of the front door. Stood there for a second and then rang the bell.

At the time Danny was still watching TV and he didn't heard the bell. Dani heard the noise from the TV and realizing that she was being ignored pressed the button multiple times. Danny heard the doorbell around the fifth ringing and headed to the door. At the moment he opened the door Dani jumped on him with a tight hug and hanging on his neck. At that point Danny was startled and almost lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet. Realizing who that was he hugged Dani back. They stayed like that for a brief moment and then they both let go.

"Dani! Is that rely you?" said Danny excited.

"Yup, it's me." replied Dani with a cute note in her voce.

"What happened to you? Where were you all this time? And… **what happened to you**?" asked Danny looking at her with excitement.

"Wow, wow, wow, now hold your horses!" said Dani. "Aren't even going to let me in first?" finished Dani with a smirk on her face. She was happy that she got his attention right away.

"Well sure come in. There isn't anyone home but me. But that is probably for the best cause they'd start asking questions and so on." said Danny still a bit excited.

Danny turned off the TV as they sat down on the couch.

"So are you going to make me ask or are you going to go straight?" asked Danny.

"Well it's a long story but I'll tell it in the shortest way possible. When you saved me the last time from Vlad, and stabilized me I decided that I wanted to see the world so as you remember I flew off to the horizon. Since I wasn't the perfect clone to begin with the stuff you used to stabilize me also gave a growth spurt. In quite the short time it stopped since I had reached your age. I managed to travel around half of the world by taking part-time jobs and using my ghost powers now and then. Eventually I felt satisfied with what I had accomplished and decided to go back to the only place I could call home." said Dani as quick as possible with taking just a few short breaths. But we all know that's not the true reason she returned.

At the time Danny was still comprehending what he had just heard but in his mind there were a few clear thoughts going around.

*_She trusts me?_* *_Will she stay in Amity Park?_* *_Does she want to stay here with me?_* *_Wow… she has become really beautiful._*

"Danny? Danny! Danny!" said Dani to Danny as he had wondered in space somewhere.

"Sorry Dani I just got caught in a thought. So what are you planning on doing now that you are here?" asked Danny.

"Well… I was kind of… Actually… I was kind of hoping I could stay with you. After all, you are the only close person I have in the world." Said Dani as she looked down.

"Of course you can stay here. I'd have to explain everything to my family but they probably won't mind it."

And as he finished that, Dani jumped on him again. This time though she squeezed him a lot tighter around his waist and pushed her face against his chest as she started crying from joy. Of course Danny got that.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying Dani?" asked Danny worried as he hugged her back.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I though that you wouldn't want me." she said.

"How could you even think that?" said Danny as he tightened his grip.

When they both calmed down, they separated from each other. Danny seeing that there were still tears in Dani's eyes handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her face and left the handkerchief on the table next to the couch. After that they moved to Danny's room so that she could unpack. The first thing Dani noticed was a new bed that was quite big. "When did get that?" asked Dani as she pointed to the bed.

Danny turned around. Looked at what she pointed and told her that his parents bought it before the summer since he was bigger now and needed more space. The bed itself was person and a half type of bed. Danny went down so that he could give Dani some privacy. When Dani came back she found Danny watching TV. She sat down next to him. "What are we watching?" she asked. "Werewolf marathon." simply answered Danny. "I'm going to take some popcorn." stated Dani as she got up and went t o the kitchen.

They watched the whole marathon. When it was over they realized that it was still 5pm. There was still half a day and they had no plan what to do. Suddenly Danny was struck by an idea. "Let's go to the pool." said Danny.

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of don't have a swimming suite." said Dani. Danny thought for a minute and then she told Dani: "How about we go get you one and then go to the pool?"

"Okay." Happily said Dani.

They went to the market and bought Dani a blue two piece swim suite. After that they headed for the pool.

When they arrived there wasn't soul in sight. Since it was still summer everyone was still on vacation. They swam around the pool for couple of minutes when Dani suddenly said: "Wanna race?"

"You bet." answered Danny and they quickly got to one of the sides of the pool.

"Ready."

"GO!" they both shouted ant the same time. They both swam really fast and they both got to the end of the pool on the same time. As soon as they pulled their heads out of the water to breathe, they started arguing who got there first.

"I think it was obvious that I was the first one to touch the other side." said Dani.

"That is so not true. I was the first one." stated Danny. And just like that they argued and argued, and argued until they reached an agreement. That it was a tie. Shortly after that they engaged a splashing war. They laughed and giggled as they were sending waves of water at each other.

After they had their fun, they dried up and dressed.

"Ready to go?" asked Danny.

"Yes. All ready to go." said Dani and they headed home.

They walked for a while without saying a word. The sun was setting and the sky was colored in pink and orange. They were crossing the park which was completely empty.

*_OK Dani. Now is your chance to tell him._* Dani was thinking to herself. *_Just tell him how you feel. How you felt all along. Just do it. It can't be that hard can it?_*

Dani took a deep breath and started. "Danny." She said to gain his attention. They stopped walking and stood in the middle of the park near a fountain.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I am afraid of how you will react to this but I can't stand it anymore. The truth is that I came back to be with you. You see, ever since you saved me I felt something more for you. I shortly realized that I loved you. But not like any other love. I love you from the depths of my heart and soul, I really do. I never told you before because you and Sam were together and I didn't want you to hate me, but I can't stand it anymore… being so close to you without telling you how much I love you." finished Dani as she started crying.

She didn't have a lot of time to do though. Because when she started crying Danny took her in a big hug. Dani pressed her head against his chest and continued weeping with her face pressed against him. Danny got close to her ear and whispered:

"I fell the same way about you… Dani."

At that said Dani removed her face from his chest, which was now shaded bright red. They looked into each others eyes as they started getting closer until their lips were locked together. Danny grabbed Dani by the waist and pulled her even closer to him. In return she put her hands around his neck. They were locked in their passionate kiss for a long time. When they separated to take their breaths they exchanged a few I LOVE Us and went back to kissing. During the next kiss Dani's tongue made its way to Danny's mouth. Their tongues wrestled passionately for a long period of time.

When they finished, they headed home holding hands.

When they arrived home, they decided to watch a movie. They sat down on the couch, covered themselves with a blanket, got as close as possible to each other and started watching. When the movie was over it had gotten dark. It was like 12 o'clock. Danny and Dani yawned. They headed upstairs to Danny's room. They put on their pajamas and got into Danny's bed. Dani quickly fell asleep with Danny's arms around her waist. Shortly after Danny fell asleep too.

Author: So what do you think? I personally think that considering the time I spent on it came out quite alright. There will be many more chapters to come, so keep on reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I don't own any DP characters or content from the show.

First of I want to thank you all for the support that you have given me.

I didn't update for a while because of my exams, but now that there are only a few days to summer break you can expect my return to the story and the site.

**Chapter 3**

It was the begging of a new day. The sun was rising. It was 10am and our couple was still in bed. As the sunbeams started entering through the window Danny slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the same position he fell asleep. With his hands around Dani's sleeping body.

'Sigh' *_It wasn't a dream after all_* Danny thought to himself.

He carefully moved one of his hands so that he wouldn't disturb her sleep. And slightly brushed her black hair with his fingers. Shortly Dani began opening her eyes. She felt his hand and turned around to say good morning.

"Good morning Danny."

"Good morning there beautiful." replied Danny.

Dani smiled. She turned completely around to get a good look at Danny's face. When she turned around she asked: "Well… do you have a plan for the day?"

"I actually do but it's a surprise." said Danny with a small grin on his face, knowing how he himself didn't really liked stuff being kept from him.

"Will you tell me?" kindly asked Dani.

"Hum…? Nope, not gonna tell you." said Danny as his grim began getting bigger.

"Oh come on! Please! Pretty please with lots of sugar on top!" said Dani with a cute puppy dog face on.

"I said no."

'Sigh' "Fine don't tell me. But I'm first in the bathroom. I'm gonna wash, dress up and come down, okay?" said Dani as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Danny got out of the bed, dressed and went down the stairs. He filled two bowls with cereal and sat down. Dani arrived at the table shortly. She looked great. She currently had her raven black hair freely hanging. Dani sat down next to Danny and they both ate silently.

*_It's still so early in the morning_.* Danny thought to himself. He quickly came up with an idea. "Hey! Dani, wanna play some videogames?"

"Sure." was all Danny got in return.

They stayed at home and played games till it got around 2:30. That's when Danny jumped from his seat and told Dani that it was time for the surprise he told her of. With excitement written all over her face she asked: "Well, WHAT IS IT?"

"There is a carnival in town with all sorts of rides and stuff and we are going there."

At that said Dani quickly jumped off her seat and ran upstairs to get ready. Some time passed and there was no sign of Dani. When she was ready, she came down stairs wearing a red skirt and a blue T-shirt. She had her hair tied. Now, being herself she hated makeup so she never used any. She was a natural beauty.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I am." answered Dani now cheered up.

Since it was still summer break there weren't that many visitors but there were quite a few. Danny's plan was to spend the entire day there. And so they did. They went to all the rides, all the scary houses and to all the candy stands. The two had a massive amount of fun the entire day. But it wasn't because of the carnival itself. It was because they were spending time together. A lot of time had passed and it was now getting dark. The sun was just about setting. Danny and Dani were headed to the exit when some guy behind a stand talked to Danny: "Hey boy don't you want to win a prize for your lady?"

Danny looked at the man then looked back at Dani who was now giving him the puppy eyes, thought for a second and answered: "What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is knock over these five bottles with five shots."

"I can do that easily." stated Danny. And so he did. He didn't miss a single one.

"You've got a good aim there boy. Here you go." said the man as he handed a big plush heart with a sign I Love You! Danny took it and gave it to Dani who now had a shining of happiness face.

"Thank you Danny." Dani said as she gave him a kiss on the peak on the cheek.

Besides them, there was another well known person at the carnival. It was Paullina. She was near the exit herself but was currently talking on the phone. When she turned around all she saw was Danny giving a plush heart to an unknown girl. Paullina wasn't able to see Dani's face because she was facing her back.

"Hold on, I have to go but I'll call you back" said Paullina as she closed her cell phone.

She hid behind a stand and observed them, trying to figure out who that girl was.

"Who is that girl?" Paullina asked quietly. Then she saw her kiss Danny. *_Ha! I knew it. She is his new girlfriend. Well… he didn't wait a whole lot now did he._* these thoughts were flying around her mind. Danny and Dani were having too much fun to even notice her spying on them. After the kiss Danny transformed, grabbed Dani and flew of.

Paullina quickly took out her phone and dialed one of her so called friends.

"You have got to hear this!" But she didn't stop at just one fried she started calling everyone on her phone to spread the 'news'. In a short amount of time the entire school knew of the mysterious girl. Except for the teachers, Tucker and Sam.

Danny was taking Dani to the park. She could have been flying beside him, but preferred to stay in his hands.

"I can fly you know."

"Well… are you going to?" asked Danny.

"No!" she said as she tightened her grip around him.

"Why not?"

"Cause I like it better that way" said Dani smiling.

When they arrived it had already gotten dark so the lights in the park were on. Danny gently put Dani on her feet and changed back to normal. They sat down on the grass. They kissed for a while, when suddenly Dani spoke: "Danny do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"What would people say if they knew that you are dating your clone? Don't you think that…" Dani's sentence was interrupted by Danny pressing kiss lips on hers. When they separated, he said: "I told you that I love you and that is what matters the most. I don't care what anyone in the world has to say. Nothing can or will separate us. Ever."

And as Danny finished his sentence, Dani threw herself on to him, knocking him on the soft grass. They lied there for sometime and then went back home.

It was now 8pm and they were both tired and as soon as they arrived, they sat down the on the couch. And as they were watching the TV close to each other, the news of the "girlfriend" were spreading like a virus. The two of them had no idea of what was happening. It was the leaking of this information straight to the media and reporters all over the country. Just like Danny has said before, he had managed to avoid all the reporters ever since the Disasteroid event. That in turn had made them even more worked up to get an interview or a clear picture of him, and to learn all about his private life. Now that the summer was almost over, the hunt was about to begin again. The news spread worldwide over a few hours.

As time passed it was time to go to bed again. They dressed up for bed and went upstairs. Dani quickly fell asleep in Danny's embrace. Danny fell asleep shortly after her. There they lied in that pose throughout the whole night. Face to face in each others embrace.

Author: I just want to apologize for not updating sooner but as I said I was busy with my final exams.

And another thing. Just to remind you all that this an M rated story but don't expect anything anytime soon. I'm actually thinking of stopping at some point and separating the story in two different directions. An T rated and an M rated. But I won't give any promises that I can't keep. I'll tell you what I decide in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I won't separate the story in two, but the M involving chapters will have a triple X after them so that people will be able to know and read what ever they want to. Someone told me that the story was going way too fast so I'll try to slow down a bit. And another thing, I want to thank the random guy who pointed out some of the mistakes in the first chapter. I tried to fix them so go have a look yourself. With that I want to say that if anyone finds a BIG grammar or tense mistake, they should PM me or write a comment saying where it is so that I can try fixing it. Thank you for your time in advance.

**Chapter 4**

It was the begging of what would seem a normal day. Danny had woken up a log time ago, but had decided to stay in bed and wait for Dani to wake up. That of course changed when he realized that it was the day that his family was suppose to come back home. Realizing that made him jump out of bed with lighting speed. That intern woke up Dani. When she brushed her eyes and opened them, what she saw was Danny running around the room cleaning and taking to himself really fast. He spoke really quite so she didn't heard a word he said. Seeing that something was worrying him, she got up and walked next to him.

"What's the matter Danny?" Dani asked concerned. There was no answer or a smart comeback.

"Danny?" she asked again.

"Danny?" and again. When she finally had enough.

"DAAAANNYYY!" Dani yelled in his ear.

Danny turned around, giving her a confused look.

"What is up with you?" asked Dani.

"Nothing really. It's just that mom, dad and Jazz are coming back today and I should have cleaned the house by yesterday."

"So you had to wake me up for that!?"

"Sorry… I guess." said Danny, robbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I was about to wake up anyway. Sorry for yelling at you." replied Dani as she rubbed the back of her neck too.

"So will you help me?"

"Of course."

They managed to clean the entire house fairly quickly. When they finished they were both tired so they sat down on the couch.

"So… have you thought of what you're going to say to your parents about me?" asked Dani.

"Not really. I'm still thinking on the matter." he answered. There was a big silent pause.

"Do you think they'll accept me Danny?" asked Dani, breaking the silence.

"I think so. I mean why wouldn't they? They already accepted that I am half ghost. And they are okay with me fighting ghosts." said Danny trying to cheer her up a bit.

"I don't know Danny. Maybe they'll think that I am some king of freak clone made by an accident. And what are they going to think when they find out that I helped Vlad capture you. Not only that, but I endangered your life twice already." finished Dani, now looking down at her feet.

"Dani!" said Danny as he grabbed her for the shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright. Just trust me. Okay?" said Danny looking straight at her eyes. Dani stared back at him for some time before answering: "I trust you Danny. You know I do."

In the mean time his family was just entering the city. They of course didn't suspect a thing. Well, all but Jazz. The news of her brother's new 'girlfriend' had made their way even to her. She was eager to get home and find out for herself.

Danny and Dani were bored and tired so they decided to go in the park for walk. This innocent walk quickly turned into a flying race around the tree branches, with sharp turns and loops. Both Dani and Danny enjoyed flying. They felt free whenever they flew.

_Back to the house:_ As soon as the van stopped, Jazz instantly ran inside only to find the house empty. *_At least he cleaned it on time_* Jazz thought.

"Jazz! Aren't you even going to help us unload the baggage?" asked Maddie.

"Sorry mum. I'll help you." said Jazz as she ran back out.

As soon as Jazz helped her parents unload, she ran of into town to try and find Danny. Danny and Dani landed next to the fountain in the park. They went un-ghost and sat on the edge of the fountain. Jazz quickly managed to go around the entire city and end up searching for him in the park. She was walking in the park looking everywhere for her brother. When she walked down the road leading to the fountain, she saw her brother sitting on the edge of the fountain with an unknown girl. Jazz couldn't make out who it was due to the fact that she was facing their backs. Jazz walked up to them. Dani and Danny looked at her with pale expressions on their faces. Jazz crossed her hands and said: "Explanation. Now!"

"Umm… what exactly do you know and what would you like to know?" asked Danny a bit frightened.

"What I want to know is why am I learning things about my own brother trough the internet and media." stated Jazz.

Danny simply looked at her with confusion. Then he asked: "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact, that I learned that you and Sam broke up trough internet. And that you didn't even wait a whole lot to get yourself a new girlfriend. That's what I'm talking about." said Jazz, now starting to get angrier.

"Hold on! So what you are saying is that there is some kind of leek of information about me on the internet?" he asked.

"Not only that. There's a photo of you with some girl on the carnival. The photo doesn't show her face but your face is clear and it's pretty obvious it's you. And guess where the photo came from? Paullina's gossip site Danny. HER site Danny! "

"Okay Jazz just calm down, I can explain everything." said Danny. And so he went on explaining the whole Sam thing.

"Well… I guess if you both agreed to only be friends its fine. But you could have told me, you know. I'm your sister after all."

"Well it was just the day you left for the convention and I never managed to tell any of you. Sorry." said Danny.

"Well, sorry for shouting at you. By the way, you still haven't introduced me to your friend here" said Jazz turning to Dani for the first time since she arrived there. When Jazz got a good look at Dani, her eyes widened. She looked at Dani then back at Danny and back at Dani again. There was confusion written all over Jazz's face.

"Hi my name is…" Dani began to say but looked at Danny. He nodded, showing her that it was okay to tell Jazz the truth. Dani looked back at Jazz and continued: "My name is Dani. With an 'I'." Jazz looked at them again and asked: "How come you look so much like Danny? And your names are generic. This can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"Well… you see, I'm his clone." said Dani in expectation of more questions. Which she wasn't very comfortable about discussing.

"You are his clone!? How did that happen? When did it happen? How is this even possible?" Jazz started asking questions uncontrollably. At that Dani got a little nervous but trued to keep her cool.

"Well…" she started again "Vlad created me while he was trying to make a clone of Danny but something happened and I came out to be a 'mistake' if you will. Then he made me capture him. When I did, I found that Vlad was nothing but a crazed up fruit loop who didn't care about me at all. We managed to beat him and escape."

"Wait! Hold on just a moment. You helped Vlad capture my brother!"

"No, no, it's not like that. He tricked me. I didn't know he was evil."

"Oh really!?" said Jazz with a bit of hatred in her voice. She was angry with Dani for putting her brother in danger. (that's Jazz for you people)

That's when Danny stepped in the conversation: "Cut it out Jazz! Can't you see that she is she is sorry and that Vlad lied to her? She wasn't evil then and isn't evil now. Dani is just misunderstood, that's all."

"Okay, I get it, you don't have to attack me. I'm just worried for you, that's all." There was a moment of silence. Of course before Jazz broke it.

"So is it true that you two are a 'thing'" asked Jazz. At that Danny and Dani looked at each other, then back at Jazz and said in unison: "Yes, of course!"

Author: Sorry to cut it a bit short but its 3am and I need my sleep. And since I haven't updated recently I thought that I'll post what ever I have. I have at least 5 chapters ready to go but I don't have the will to write them right now. But don't worry its summer break after all and I'm simply spending my time relaxing and playing videogames. However I am probably going to travel in the next two weeks, first to the capital, then the entire way to the other side of my country and since I probably won't have something better to do I'll be posting like a few chapters a day.

BTW I won't be sticking only with this story; I have a few more in storage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I have nothing to say right now. So let's just continue from where we left of.

**Chapter 5**

"Danny, are you out of your mind!?" said Jazz.

"What? Are you going to lecture me about that this time!?" replied Danny.

"No, you don't understand. If you like each other *_or yourself in the case_* I guess I'm fine with it. And I guess that mom and dad will be okay with it too. Well… mom will probably freak out at first, but otherwise it's alright. What I'm worried about is that the press and media are going to eat you alive when they find out." Jazz sounded worried.

"They didn't catch me before, they won't now." stated Danny.

"But this time they have a photo of you with a girl, Danny. They'll do anything, stick their noses everywhere and ask everyone to find out who she is. And when they do they won't stop just at that."

Now realizing that Danny got a bit worried, but not for himself. He was now worried about Dani and her acceptance of the world. Dani saw that Danny was concerned and said: "Danny, I know that you are worried for me, but you really shouldn't. I couldn't care less even if the entire world hates me, if I could just be with you."

Hearing that made Danny smile and relax. Apparently that was the effect that Dani's voice had on him. Jazz on her side as his big sister was worried for him, and now seeing how Dani affected his behavior, began developing hatred for her. (I guess she didn't really mean the worlds she said before huh?) But who could blame her. After what Vlad had done, who would trust something he had created. And that Dani had put Danny in danger two times already. But despite that Jazz was willing to put up with her, at least for now that is.

"Dani, are you going to tell everyone the truth?" asked Danny. "Even that Vlad created you?"

"Of course Danny, I won't hide who I am. There is nothing I'm ashamed of. Despite putting you in danger a few times. But although Vlad created me, you are the one who made me who I am. You saved me and you helped me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here now. All I want and care about is being by your side."

There was however something unavoidable. That was the introduction of Dani to Danny's mom and dad. And that was going to be something that would be remembered for a long time. As Danny, Dani and Jazz made their way home Dani began to feel a little nervous about personally meeting Maddie and Jack. They arrived there shortly. Both Jack and Maddie were in the lad so they didn't hear the kids coming in.

"They are probably in the lab." said Danny, grabbing Dani's hand and heading down the lab.

*_Well that's it. It's now or never._* Dani thought to herself.

Only Danny and Dani went to the lab though. Jazz just stayed on the stairs next to the door only to listen.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone." At that Maddie and Jacked turned around to face them. Danny continued: "This is Dani, with an 'I'."

Maddie seemed to have seen the similarity between the two, not only the names but the appearance too. Danny and Dani looked exactly alike. But of course Jack didn't really picked up on it too. (I mean it's Jack after all)

"Well hello there, nice to meet you Dani. Hum… your names are very similar. Anyway, it's nice to see that my son is bringing home a new girlfriend for a difference. And it's not a bad catch if you ask me."

"Daaaaad! Don't do that in front of her!" said Danny a bit ashamed.

"Oh, by the way where are my manners? Maddie!" Jack shouted, even though she was right next to him.

"Yes, Jack I can hear you."

"Go get this girl some fudge. And while you are there, get me some too will ya?"

"No, just listen to what I have to say for once!" said Danny.

"What's that Danny? Are we out of fudge? Damn, I knew I should have bought more." said Jack.

"NO! It's not that. Just listen for a moment!" when Danny calmed down, he continued: "Now, like I was saying, this is Danielle, for short Dani with an 'I'." now he was getting to the important part. "All I can tell you is that she will be staying with us. And she can tell you all about herself if she wishes to." strongly stated Danny.

Dani took a deep breath and began speaking.

Okay guys, I'm going to warn you that if you don't want to read this, just skip the next paragraph because it's just a short version of the things that have happened till now.

"Actually I'm Danny's clone. Something went wrong with me so I came out like this. Vlad was the one who created me, in attempt to capture Danny and replace him with a clone. He lied to me and made me capture Danny. When I found out who he really was, I helped Danny escape and defeat him. After that I went away for sometime but I started dissolving, so I rushed back at Danny to see if he could help me. When Vlad found out that I had returned he sent Valerie to destroy me. When Vlad caught me Danny rescued me and stabilized me. We didn't see each other for a long time because I was traveling around the world. But eventually I got tired of all the traveling and since I didn't know anyone else and I knew I could count in Danny, I came back to Amity Park to stay with him if I could."

"Damn it! I thought that you are his girlfriend." said Jack a bit disappointed.

"Um… Yeah… about that." began Danny. "We actually are." he finished a little worried of his parents reaction.

"Well then I happy for you my boy." happily stated Jack.

"So, can she stay?" Danny asked.

"Of couresthg" Jack began to say but couldn't finish due to Maddie shutting his mouth with her hand.

"Danny, let me and your father discus this between us first. Why don't you do upstairs till we finish and make up our minds?"

When they went upstairs, Maddie and Jack began their conversation.

"Jack, are we really going to allow this?" began Maddie.

"Well I don't see a reason not to. They seem to like each other and apparently they care for each other too. So why not?"

"Well, first of this Danielle was created by Vlad so I don't think we can trust her. And second, she has already endangered our boy twice."

"Maddie, you should know better than to judge the book by its cover. She might be a creation of Vlady but that doesn't mean that she is bad or evil for the matter."

"I guess you're right. I'll give her a chance. But I'll keep my eyes on her and know everything she does."

"Alright then!" he said. There was a brief pause. "Know can I have some fudge?"

When Maddie and Jack went upstairs they found the kids sitting on the couch, waiting to hear what they had decided.

"Danny." Maddie started. "I and your father decided to let Danielle stay here with us."

"YAY!" screamed the two halfas as they hugged.

"But" Maddie continued "She'll stay in your room since you have a bigger bed and we don't want anyone sleeping on the couch." Said Danny's mom.

"We're okay with that." Dani and Danny replied.

Everyone was happy. Well almost everyone. Maddie still had her doubts about Dani and Jazz still thought that she was bad influence on her brother.

"So is anyone up for some fudge?"

Author: Man, how I love writing about Jack. I mean his entire character is comedy based.

Anyway, I hope you like the way the story is heading. If not, well… you'll just have to wait for me to start a new one.

And I almost forgot to wish you all a great summer break. – have fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** This time I have something to say. And it's that I have the idea and plan of what to write, but I lost the spark I had in the begging. So I want to apologize to the readers in advance, in case that this chapter comes out a bit plain and gray. And probably short.

**Chapter 6**

It was a new day in Amity Park.

The new about Danny's new girlfriend kept growing and even though there were still two days of summer break left, the paparazzi were already all over the streets. Of course Danny knew that so he tried keeping everyone inside. But lets leave all that for later and go see what is our duo up to.

_At Fenton Works_

"DANNY! DANI!" yield Jack as he was knocking on his son's door. "Get up or you two will miss breakfast."

"Coming dad" barely murmured Danny under the sheets of the bed.

At this point Dani was awake too. "Is he always like that?" she asked.

"It's worst during school days. He knocks so hard on the door that I jump out of bed every time." Dani slightly giggled at that, then got up and went to bathroom. Danny got out of bed too, dressed and waited for Dani to get ready. When she did, they went downstairs. Everyone said their good morning's and sat down to eat.

"So, Dani I take it you'll be going to school with Danny, aren't you?" As soon as Jack finished his sentence, Maddie and Jazz kicked him under the table.

Dani thought for a moment. "I… I haven't really thought about it but… if it's possible and I can be with Danny I guess I will."

"That's great! Besides, today is the day Tucker's coming back so, he can probably hook you up with a birth certificate and enroll you in Casper High." Happily said Danny.

TIME SKIP

"Ah. It's good to be back." Said Tucker and took a deep breath.

As soon as he got home his cell phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw Danny's name. Tucker quickly picked up.

"Hey, Danny how are you doing buddy? I heard that you got yourself a new girlfriend. I got to give it to you though. You didn't wait long tiger. Soooo… who is the lucky girl?" eagerly asked Tucker.

"Yeeeeeah, about that… Let's meet at your place so we can discuss some things. How does that sound?" replied Danny.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Bye dude."

"Bye"

Danny hung up the phone. Then looked at Dani and said: "I'm going to Tucker to arrange everything. Are you coming with?"

"Of course!" answered Dani.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

Danny rang the door bell and the two halfas patiently waited for Tucker to open the door. Tucker opened the door.

"Danny! It's nice to see you…" he began to say but stopped when he saw Dani standing next to him.

"Danielle? Is that really you?"

Danny grabbed Dani's shoulder and said to Tucker.

"We need to talk."

They went inside, went in Tucker's room and sat down on his bed.

"Will someone care to explain to me what is going on?"

"Well you see the mysterious girlfriend is actually Danielle." explained Danny.

"Oh! So it was all just a big misunderstanding?"

"Not really. You see… we are actually together." interrupted Dani.

"What? For real?" Tucker was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it's for real." said Danny. "But that is not why we came here."

"Well why is it then?"

"You see, Dani wants to enroll in Casper High but…"

"Say no more Danny." said Tucker as he pulled out his laptop. "After five minutes or so he finished what he was doing.

"Done!" he stated.

"But how, she doesn't even have a birth certificate?"

"Danny, Danny. You'll be surprised to know what a techno geek mayor, who has the most popular person in the world for his best friend, can do. said Tucker with a smirk on his face.

Author: I apologize again to the readers for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Okay. I finally finished my trip and now I have plans to update this Fic and start others for the next two weeks. I plan on giving you at least 15 updates these two weeks. Not all on this story of course but for those of you who have been waiting for the M rated part of my story… well let's just say that you won't be disappointed. It will be added around the 10-13 chapters I think. And to those of you who are wondering why it has an adventure genre, it's because there will be fights and adventures in the near future.

**Chapter 7**

_The next day (one day before school)_

The sun was rising and the light flowing from the window begun to spread light throughout Danny's room. Including the tangled mess that was Danny's bed. Apparently the two have had some rough sleep last night which ended up with the two of them tangled with the bed sheets. Let me give you a better visual of the current situation.

There was an opposite hand and leg hanging out off one of the sides of the bed. On the one pillow which was still in its place, there was a foot. On the other side of the bed there was a piece of hair showing, which was undeterminable of whom it was. And the middle of the bed… a big bump with lots of shifts and twists.

When the two halfas managed to wake up and get untangled they went to the bathroom. They were still sleepy so they didn't realize that they went inside at the same time. Danny and Dani began washing their teeth. Not surprisingly, mimicking each others moves with the brush. When they splashed water over their faces, they woke up almost immediately.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Dani, realizing that Danny was with her in the bathroom. She immediately threw him out of the room and shut the door loudly behind his back.

"Dani, it was just an acci…" 'WHAM' the door was shut. "…dent." finished Danny a bit too late.

He stood there for a minute, and then walked away. That of course didn't go unseen by his sister though. After hearing and witnessing the whole act, Jazz walked over the bathroom door, leaned against the way and began waiting for Dani to come out. When she did Jazz was still standing there.

"Um… Good morning Jazz." She greeted.

"Yeah, good morning." said Jazz a bit moody.

Dani began walking away when suddenly Jazz asked her: "Why did you throw my brother out of the bathroom and why were you both inside in the first place?"

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. I was my fault. I didn't mean to do that, I just got startled that's all."

Jazz looked at her with her concerned but scary look and said: "That doesn't really answer why you were both inside, now does it?"

*_What is her problem? Doesn't she like me or something?_* Dani thought to herself before answering.

"We were just sleepy, that's all. You know how it is." And with that they went their separate ways.

*_What was that all about?_* Dani thought to herself.

*_I've got my eyes on you missy._* so did Jazz.

Breakfast went normal. At least as normal as it can be in the Fenton's. And by that I mean with lots of blabbering about fudge and ghosts.

And so did the rest of the day. Danny and Dani prepared for the school year. Since Maddie had decided to give Dani a chance, (not like Jazz) she took her shopping for clothes since she needed new ones. And that was the perfect opportunity to get to know her better. They were in the mall, with Jazz secretly following them.

First they went in a shop for sweatshirts. Then in a shop for skirts and shorts.

"So… Dani." began Maddie. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, why are you asking?" asked Dani.

"No reason really, I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Well, don't you know Danny?"

"Do you mean that you and my son think and behave the same way?"

"Well, no. I'm a girl after all."

"That's my point dear. You may be similar with many things but you're going to be staying with us, so I just want us to be friends. And what better way to do so, by asking you lots and lots of questions about you?" and so their conversation went on.

LATER

Dani was in a dressing room with Maddie outside.

"So let's repeat what we have for now dear." said Maddie. "You want to be an astronaut, you like the same music Danny does, you share the same sense of humor, you love flying and fighting ghosts, you are kind and heroic just like Danny."

"Yes." said Dani as she walked out of the dressing room with a cute, bright blue, not too short skirt on. She stood in front of a mirror to take a good look at herself. Maddie saw that she was having a hard time thinking and decided to in courage her and to test her theory about Danny and Dani's relationship. Maddie said:

"It looks great on you."

"You really think so?" asked Dani a bit shy.

"Of course." There was a pause. "Danny would like it too."

At that Dani reacted almost in an instance. "REALLY? You really think so?"

After realizing how she had reacted in front of Danny's mom, Dani's face quickly became red. Noticing that Maddie asked her straight: "You really like him, don't you?"

Dani was getting redder by the second. But she still managed to speak.

"Yes, I like him a lot."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Of course he does. If it wasn't foe him, I wouldn't be here now. I'd have probably ended up as a pile of goop. And he saved me and helped me more than once. I regret putting him in danger. I really do."

Seeing that Dani's eyes were tearing, Maddie told her: "I believe you, Dani."

Jazz had been long gone before that emotional moment and still held the same feelings toward Dani.

Dani and Maddie were coming home.

"So, Dani, are you ready for school tomorrow?" asked Maddie.

"I think I am."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone had dinner and then went to their rooms.

"So… how did it go?" asked Jack

"You know what? She is a nice girl after all. I'm sorry I doubted her before."

"See Maddie. Vlady may have been a bad man but looks like he did something right after all. Even if it was by accident."

_In Danny's room_

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I am. And as long as you're there I know that it'd be alright."

"Good night Dani."

"Good night Danny."

Author: The next update will be within 14 hours. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. If there is something that's on your mind or you just liked it leave me a review to let me know or send me a PM.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Ok. I'll admit that the story was somewhat sappy. But it was unintended. That's just way I see it in my head. I will however try to avoid it from now on as much as I can. (But no promises)

**Chapter 8**

It was really early in the morning, around 5am. Danny was sleeping peacefully before he got an unexpected surprise. That was Dani jumping on him with a big force in attempt to wake him up. Danny was left breathless and woke up immediately.

"What the…? Dani? What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? All I'm trying to do is wake you up for school and you just yell at me."

"Is that a way to wake up someone? Take his breath away?"

"Oh, stop exaggerating. I didn't jump on you that hard. And besides, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. Show a little gratitude."

"Oh, you want to see gratitude?" said Danny as the smile on his face became wider and menacing.

"Danny? Why are you looking at me that way? Danny?" Dani was getting a bit worried. She was trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

Before she was able to react, Danny jumped at her, unleashing a tickle storm on her. At the begging she was laughing but as time went by, she realized that Danny wasn't going to stop so she tried to speak.

"Hahaha Danny, hahaha stoooop it, hahaha already, I can't take anymore hahaha, please." She began begging.

"Not until you apologize and say that you surrender."

"Hahaha NEVER ahaha."

"Oh, really?" said Danny with a smirk on his face as he began tickling her even harder.

"HAHAHA" Dani began screaming even louder.

"OKAY, HAHAHA I SURRENDER, HAHAHA NOW LET ME GO, HAHAHA"

The game was over and the two were now preparing for school. After a while they were ready. Danny's parents waved at them as they headed for school. Tucker tagged along shortly after their decent. They all greeted and continued walking.

"By the way, where is Sam?" asked Danny out of nowhere.

"Oh she is already there." said Tucker.

"Tucker, does she know that I'm…" began Dani but didn't finish.

"No, I don't think so. That is if we are talking about the same thing." Then there was silence after that.

In the mean time, all of the students of Casper High were already there and the school was surrounded by reporters. They were all waiting for one person. Or in this case two. I was getting late but there was still no sign of Tucker, Danny and Dani. The principal gave a short speech and the students went inside for the first period. The reporter stayed outside though.

Now back to our late group.

"Come on you guys, step it up." said Dani. "We'll be late."

"So what? What are they gonna do to us?" said Tucker.

"What are you saying?" asked Dani. "Danny, tell him that we have to hurry."

"Sorry Dani but I have to agree with Tucker on this. What are they gonna do to us anyway? I'm a world know hero and Tucker is the mayor. And besides the place is probably already full of reporters waiting for us."

"Well, yeah but…" Dani began but was cut of by her ghost sense. So was Danny. Their cold white breaths came out at the same time.

"Well, looks like the summer truce is over." said Danny.

"But who could be attacking on the first day of school?" asked Tucker.

"Beware!" a loud shout was heard by the three.

"Of course." They all sighted.

"Who else did you expect?" said Danny.

Author: ok, I'm really sorry for not keeping my word about the 14 hours but I didn't had a good connection all day. And I'm sorry for cutting this one short.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** You guys are all amazing. (Except for some haters that I won't speak of) I can't believe that the story hit over 5000 views. I never expected this. I want to thank you all for the support that you have given me. Especially some of you out there.

Now, the reason I haven't updated lately is because as you may know, I'm in another town and the internet won't stop messing with me. Another reason is that when ever I start writing, I get dragged along to a restaurant or to the beach. And probably the biggest reason for not updating is the relationship that I'm trying to establish with a certain girl.

I'm thinking of a few new stories to begin too.

Sorry but from where I am, I can't do anything about the mistakes in the previous chapters. But they will be corrected as soon as I get back home.

Now back to where we left off.

**Chapter 9**

"Beware!" shouted the box ghost.

"Going ghost!" said Danny and Dani as they both transformed.

"Are you going to fight too?" Danny sounded surprised.

"Of course dummy. I wouldn't let you have all the fun." said Dani as she smiled.

"Well okay then."

And so the fight began and went on and on, until they ended up fighting near the school. That in turn made everyone to move their attention to them. All the students and reporters were snapping pictures and whispering between themselves. The teachers weren't there at the time, or at least Mr. Lancer wasn't, so he wasn't aware of his unusual new student. Not yet at least.

BACK TO THE FIGHT (if it can be called that)

Danny and Dani were beating the crap out of the box ghost. Even before, Danny was able to defeat him easily and now… with two phantoms the fight was over before it had even begun. They were kicking him around the air like a ball. Once they had him pinned down Danny pulled out the thermos.

"Man, you really should start working out." said Danny.

"Or find a sport suiting you." added Dani.

"Yeah, something like boxing." Finished Danny and they both started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me! I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

Danny just raised his eye brow before sucking him in the thermos. He looked at Dani.

"Are you ready now?"

"I Am." she replied.

They lowered themselves to the school's front door, changed back to normal and entered the building.

Author: SERIOUSLY! OMG! I just got dragged along again. But I'll post this anyway.

And just to let you know that I give up on updating this at least until I get back home.


	10. Chapter 10 (not done)

**Author's note: **Let's get straight to the point. I'll try and push the ending of this story in the next 2 to 4 chapters. The reason is that I rushed the entire thing (like some people said that it was going too fast) only because there is a shortage of DxD fics and because there weren't any M rated. And it's kind of weird since there are Ms with him and his mom and I find it a bit strange that there aren't any with his clone. And the other reason is that I'll be starting a new, better and longer DxD fiction to enter a recent competition. It'll be more of a drama and it probably won't be M rated. That's all. Now finally to so long waited Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10**

They walked through the front door of the building. The bell had already rang so all the students were in their classrooms. The corridors were empty. Just as they made their fist step in the school the bell for the beginning of the first period rang. Danny grabbed Dani's hand and rushed for his classroom, basically dragging Dani who didn't even had time to respond to his actions. Even now that his secret had been reviled and his lateness for the class was excused, Danny still didn't really like being late and, besides this time he had to make sure that not only he wasn't late.

In The Mean Time:

Mister Lancer had just entered the classroom, only to find that his students weren't on their places. They were all over the classroom, split in a few groups gossiping about all that they had just seen out the windows. Even Sam was at Tucker's desk and was interrogating him.

"Attention class." Mr. Lancer said in a rather high voice. He of course was not heard or seen buy anyone. "ATTENTION!" he shouted. Noticing him they took their places, still whispering to one another. After seeing that they had indeed heard him but still kept talking in his class, he continued: "Well then class, since it appears that everyone is ready and so confident today, we'll start today's class with a quick pop quiz to see just how much you remember from the previous school year." His sentence was followed by a big wave of disappointed teenage heavy breaths and whining. "But first…" he continued "to check who's present and who's not." He started calling out the names of the students.

When The Two Different Points of View In Time Collide:

Just as he stated to pronounce Danny's name, the door forcefully slang open, only to review Danny and his companion. The room was filled with whispers all over again.

Mr. Lancer turned to face Danny but to his surprise this time it wasn't just him. At first he thought that he was seeing double, not for long though. After looking at them for a few seconds he looked at the name right below Danny's. To his further surprise it was almost the same. "So, Mr. Fenton. Late again I see. Of course I am force to ignore your lateness due to your… 'unique personality'. That doesn't explain why your companion there is late as well." He looked at the list with the names again to make sure he got her name right. "Danielle, is it?" "Yes, or Dani with an 'i' for short" Dani replied to his question. "Well I guess that as the first day of school and the fact that you are new here I'll let your lateness pass. You two can take your places and get ready for the quiz." Again after that sentence the roomed filled with whining and whimpering. Danny and Dani took their places in the room. Oddly enough there was an empty seat next to Danny, so they ended up sitting next to each other. The pop quiz started.

As soon as the quiz was over the lesson continued. There were still whispers in the room but from what it looked like the classroom was calm. That of course didn't stop Mr. Lancer from being his usual (mean) self. The lesson was soon over. As the bell rang all the students ran out of the room. All, except for Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dani. Sam and Tucker walked over to Danny and Dani, who where just packing their stuff. Sam started the conversation. "Um… excuse me guys but why do I feel like I'm the only one who is confused around here? What is going on here and why was I left out of it?" To this Tucker gave her a smug look and simply asked "So you haven't heard anything about the new couple in school?"

**Sam**_- _"Tucker, you know I don't listen to gossip. And besides what does that have anything to do with… my… question. No… no way. Are you serious?! This is huge. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

**Danny**- "Well, you were kind of not around when it all happened."

**Sam**- "When did it happen?"

**Dani**- "A few days ago. It happened really fast though" (do not blame the writer for being a lazy bastard)

**Danny**- "You aren't freaked out about it? Not at all? I really thought that out of all the people you'd be the one having a hard time getting used to this."

**Sam**- "I'm not freaked out. Well, not a lot but still, you have to admit that this is something BIG."

**Danny**- "Yeah it is, isn't it. Anyway, I'm glad that you understand."

**Sam**- "Why? What do you mean by that?"

**Danny**- "the thing is that my sister doesn't really seem to think like you and as you know, now that Dani has shown herself, her 'real' self people will be all over the place again."

**Sam**- "Yeah, you do have a point… By the way, from what it looks like to me Mr. Lancer doesn't know anything about it. Dani being half ghost too I mean."

**Tucker**- "That means that we can mess with him again."

**Dani**- "Why? What was stopping you before?"

**Danny**- "Well, when he and the entire world found out who I was, he kind of made me swear that I was done with the prank because he'd get me removed from Casper High. He was very serious about it. More than usual."

**Dani**- "I'm not sure about this. Won't I get Danny in trouble if I do something?"

**Danny**- "Don't worry about it. It's not like he can blame me. If he could blame anyone that'd be Vlad."

**Dani, Sam, Tucker**- "…" (silence)

Danny hadn't realized what he said until it was too late to take it back.

**Danny**- "Sorry, that's not what I meant to say. You know that right?"

**Dani**- "…_righ_t" she said really low.

WIP


End file.
